Harry Potter and the Magic of the Butterfly
by SeXXyPrINCess
Summary: In Harry's 6th year suddenly a new student appears and confuses everybody. But is it from this world or magic? What happens to the trio? Everything is turned upside down - round and round! The whole school is crazy!


**TRANSFORMATION**

Love is good.. but not for me these days...

My problem is Im half mudblood and butterfly.  
I want to begin right from the start..

When i was sixteen I was out in the wood hunting butterflys with a net.  
I used to have fun doing animals harm.

But now everything has changed...

There I saw a very beautiful enormous colorful sparkling butterfly.  
I thought by myself "Oh its beautiful, I want to kill it!"  
I guess my selfhatred, because I was so ugly, brought me to kill the beauty in life.

So I followed it, I have to say it was quit easy to catch, as if it wanted to be caught?  
When it was in my big net suddendly it turned into the ugliest thing I´ve ever seen..  
It was covered with green seethrou slime. Under the slime I could make out a big grey skull on each wing!  
The background was the darkest most frighting deep black Ive ever seen!

What happened next you ask me?  
Ill tell!

It opened his enormous mouth and showed me his pointy fangs!

And then...

He bit me in my left ear!  
Oh that was a horrible pain!  
In my shock I dropped it and run without looking backwards..

I felt myself changing.. I had to run to a mirror!

When I was running throu London I caught my reflexion in a souvenir shop window.  
Oh no That was me? I looked beautiful but breathtaking! Me mousybrown stringy at the head plastered hair had suddenly louds of volume and turned to rich shade of dark red with golden shimmering highlights!  
My face!  
My eyes turned from little grey pig eyes into large violet orbes of light!  
My nose turned from a piggy snout into a ladylike small perfekt looking peace of art!  
My mouth turned from a small pale thing into a big red erotic men-eater! Oh yeah!

I couldnt stop looking at myself..

My body was as beautiful as you know it from high fashion magazines!  
Big but not too big breasts, a tiny waist, and long amazing legs!

When I get home I sneeked by my parents, they wouldnt recognise me anyway!

Luckily on the next day school started again.

I forget to tell you my name and which house I´m in.  
Im Millicent Bulstrode and I´m a Slytherin.  
But I decided at this evening to change my name because it doesnt fit anymore.

No I´m called: **Daphne Lupine Elfin!**

Yet I didnt recognised that my transformation hadnt finished!

For school I had a great plan. I go to hogwards school of witchcraft and wizardry and of course new my old look and name,so...  
Idecided to start completely new!  
I wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking to introduce me as a new exchange-student from white russia!  
He accepted..

So as I came the start of year party was and I was very nervous. Could somebody recognoise me? Or not? I coulnt imagine?

At the party the headmaster Dumbledore got up a made a speech:  
"Welcome to another year of school! Firstly I d like to introduce a new beautiful exchange-student, her name is Daphne Lupine. Elfin!..."  
The heads of the male students turned around in an amazingly speed and when they reached there goal noone was left unred!  
Harry said to Ron: "Oh my goodness I never ever saw such a beautiful otherworldly looking girl. She's prettier than Fleur!" You're right, sorry but a cant speak now, I have to stare and drunk into the beauty."  
Hermione shook her head in anger.  
" Everybody can see that she is just infected by some butterfly magic! Tomorrow she will run arround with some stupid looking antennae out of her head!"  
Everybody was laughing about Hermione.

I was looking with my sparkling deep violet eyes in an erotic way( I didnt know that I can do so..) at Harry and suddenly he fell of his chair.. Yeah! I have the power, the magic I've never felt before! I felt so good! All men under my control! Yeah!

When I was in the bathroom i felt an itch on my back. I wanted to scratch and then I felt it the first time.. I had wings.. Small folded wings.. I looked into the mirrow and saw antennae sprouting out of my hair! O No!  
They were green and slimy..

I ran as fast as I could into my bedroom...

This is the first chapter! Please review and I add some more!

Love,

Sexxyprincess 3 3 3


End file.
